Veggie Brother Teen Edition 7
Veggie Brother Teen Edition 7, also known as Veggie Brother Teen VII: Explosion, was the seventh series of the online reality TV show spinoff, Veggie Brother Teen Edition. This was the first series of the Teen Edition to be broadcast on both TiBB Two and CeBB Trois (with French subtitles). It launched and premiered on 17 June 2019, and it was the third shortest series (and shortest Teen series) at 19 days having ended on 5 July 2019. It was the first series of the Teen Edition to be produced in video format, as opposed to the text and picture article-esque format of the previous series. It was also be the first Teen series since Veggie Brother t3 to have returning housemates. Veggie Brother Teen VII: Explosion was announced in late December 2018, as an early series renewal due to the success of the Veggie Brother Revolution. Production Auditions Veggie Brother picked the housemates by having them selected out of all civilians in the world. Presenters In July 2018, it was announced that Josiah Stuart would be returning as the host of Veggie Brother; whilst Nicky Pepper would host the Wednesday highlights shows, and the long-time spin-off show; VB Xtra After Show. Format changes For the seventh series of Veggie Brother Teen Edition, Vote to Save will be returning. The 5-point nominations format from Veggie Brother Revolution returns. Like the last two series, penalty points were not only issued in rule breaks; they were also issued if a housemate was nominating incorrectly, and in addition to the £500,000 prize; the winner will also get a £250 gift certificate from show sponsor Veg Mobile, a trip of a lifetime courtesy of Unendlich Ein Airlines, and a photo spread and interview in Starweek Magazine. Production changes Veggie Brother Teen Edition uses a new editing style, as the episodes being uploaded are minisodes shown using graphics. After over 3 years of using Qleo's "Someone's Watching Me" as the theme music, Veggie Brother Teen VII: Explosion reverts back to the Big Brother UK theme music. Schedule Housemates Main article: List of Veggie Brother Teen Edition 7 Housemates On Day 1, the housemates entered the house. Candidates Tasks Competitions Power Deck The Power Deck is a new twist to change the game and show the housemates that Veggie Brother is a game and is no longer a popularity contest. The Power Deck will give select housemates access to itself for nomination discussion, potential Devoid use, and for Power and Devoid Challenges. ; Colour key : : Won the title of Power Housemate : Won the Devoid : Was eligible to play for Devoid : Was not eligible to become Power Housemate : Was not eligible to play for Devoid : Was not in the house (either evicted, walked, ejected, or not yet in the house) } | | | | style="background:#959FFD;"| | style="background:#959FFD;"| | |- ! Lauren | | | | | | | style="background:#959FFD;"| |- ! LaTonya | | | style="background:#959FFD;"| | | style="background:#959FFD;"| | | |- ! Chris | style="background:#959FFD;"| | | | | | style="background:#959FFD;"| | style="background:#959FFD;"| |- ! Alexandra | | | | | | | style="background:#959FFD;"| |- ! Aiden | | style="background:#959FFD;"| | | style="background:#959FFD;"| | style="background:#959FFD;"| | style="background:#959FFD;"| | style="background:salmon;" | |- ! Shaye | | | | style="background:#959FFD;"| | style="background:#959FFD;"| | colspan=2 style="background:salmon;" | |- ! Keanu | | | | style="background:#959FFD;"| | colspan=3 style="background:salmon;" | |- ! Brianna | | style="background:#959FFD;"| | style="background:#959FFD;"| | colspan=4 style="background:salmon;" | |- ! Jemma | style="background:#959FFD;"| | | | colspan=4 style="background:salmon;" | |- ! Jonas | | style="background:#959FFD;"| | colspan=5 style="background:salmon;" | |- ! Steven | style="background:#959FFD;"| | colspan=6 style="background:salmon;" | |} Nominations table The first housemate in each box was nominated for either 4 or 3 points, and the second housemate was nominated for either 2 points or 1 point; unless otherwise noted. Finale points detailed Points received Notes * Every housemate nominated 1 person for 5 points, the Power Housemate nominated 1 person with 10 points. * Day 15 was a fast-forward double eviction having the eviction of one of Day 14's nominees evicted first, with a second round of the game including nominations, Devoid, and eviction occurring afterwards. * Day 15's second eviction had no public vote, instead the game was changed slightly for the night. Dominic and LaTonya had to decide who would be the final Power Housemate of the series, which was revealed to be LaTonya. LaTonya was immune from the vote, and Dominic was originally immune as well, but he decided to revoke his immunity to even the odds. Housemates then played for the final Devoid of the series, which Dominic later won. The housemates then voted to evict using the now-familiar nomination points. The housemate with the most nomination points was evicted. * As it was the final 4 housemates remaining, the housemates would not be nominating as Veggie Brother put up all remaining housemates for eviction. * This week, the viewers were voting to win; rather than to save. There was also a Jury of 7 because of the voting format of the final. Reception Ratings Trivia *This is first series of Veggie Brother Teen Edition with a cast consisting of only returning housemates. **With Lauren returning, she is the first housemate to return after leaving her original series by leaving voluntarily. *Dominic has the highest number of points ever recorded in a Veggie Brother final, with 293 points. **He also has the highest number of televoting points with 169 points (70.01% of the televoting results). External links *